The present invention relates to an infusion maker which comprises a container, a first inner cup suspended in the container and having a bottom drip hole, a second inner cup with a wire gauze filter suspended in the container, and a lid covered on the second inner cup, the second inner cup being rotated to close/open the bottom drip hole, enabling infusion to be separated from tea leaves.
When a container is used for infusion tea, coffee, etc., residual tea leaves or solid matter cannot be automatically separated from infusion. In order to separate residual tea leaves or solid matter from infusion, a filter device shall be used. It is inconvenient to drip infusion in this manner. If no filter means is available, one may have to drink infusion with solid matter. Further, if tea leaves are infused in boiled water too long, the natural citric acid contained in tea leaves will be damaged. However, it is inconvenient to drip infusion.